


An Odd Request

by mordelle



Series: Neither Here Nor There [3]
Category: Beetlejuice - All Media Types
Genre: BDSM, Complete, F/M, Femdom, One Shot, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-12 17:28:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18015230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mordelle/pseuds/mordelle
Summary: It should have been easy to say. Should have been simple to just open his mouth and tell her, ask it from her, but there was no way he could ask aloud. Not now. Not after how hard he worked at being the sexual demon she knew and expected him to be. It wasn’t like Lydia had never taken the reigns before. She was a natural dom when in the right mood, but it had been so very long since they’d played those games... (AN: Takes place in the same universe as NHNT and THNB)





	An Odd Request

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: Explicit Smut/BDSM  
> Nothing too crazy in my opinion. At least compared to other stuff I've read here lol. 
> 
> I was heavily encouraged to post this publicly after I released a private draft to a small group in this fandom. Apparently, I wasn't the only one noticing the lack of Lydia Dom content. Now, my personal opinion is that Beej has been around so long, that he's probably tried it all. However, this is takes place in the same universe as Ta Hell n' Back so I wanted it to make sense and be special.
> 
> Thank you to everyone who read it already and encouraged me to post it. Let me know if you enjoyed it in the comments!
> 
> Have a gooooood niiiiiiight. ;)

 

It was always astoundingly real and incredibly painful. He really could not understand how it was possible to feel such pain in a dream. It was still the same for him, waking up in a cold sweat, panting and begging for it all to end. Eventually, it would end, with Lydia next to him, holding him, caressing him, and telling him that it had all been a nightmare. She would nuzzle, stroke, and kiss him until she was sure he was ready for her to help replace those memories of pain with those of pleasure. Today, however, Betelgeuse was aware of a more profound need as his beloved dipped her tongue in his mouth and cupped his face. Her mouth was so warm, and it sent little shivers of pleasure through him, making the ache only grow within. When she pulled back, he could see the look of concern. They’d been kissing and caressing for a while now, and the haunted man had still not flipped her over to conquer her body. Instead, he just laid there, immobile, and with a furrowed brow because he too was confused.

“Are you okay?” She murmured as she smoothed his wild hair away from his face.

It was then that he realized that he was not, in fact, okay. Neither did he have the fortitude to voice that fact. He was supposed to be the strong one. A fucking man. But the dreams and flashbacks persisted. They were so much worse this time of year. The anniversary of the second almost-wedding was quickly approaching and at this rate, he’d have to sleep on the couch or be tied to the bedpost just to make sure he didn’t accidentally kill Lydia in his sleep.

“Hey,” she whispered, bringing him out of his horrific thoughts.

Closing his eyes again, Betelgeuse tried to summon some kind of strength to answer her. If he told her that he was fine, as per usual, then he’d be lying. Lies never bothered him, which is why he wondered what stopped him this time around. Agitated and feeling uneasy in his own borrowed fleshbag, he squirmed in her embrace. Her skin was so soft and warm. He wanted her but also couldn’t bring himself to move.

“Just keep goin’,” he finally managed, gruffly.

Lydia smiled coyly as she raked her nails on his chest, down over his paunch, and still lower until she reached her target. Again, his lover seemed concerned when she realized he was flaccid. Still, she continued her ministrations, giving him the attention he obviously needed. Behind his eyelids, though, the demons had him tied on a bed of spikes. They salivated over his naked body and teased him with all manner of tools for torture. The raven-haired woman was getting nowhere, and when she looked up at her bedmate, she found that his eyes were shut, his jaw clenched tightly, and his brow had beads of perspiration. She stopped immediately and let him go. At that, his eyes snapped open again and searched her face pleadingly.

“Don’t stop,” he rasped. He knew he was nowhere near aroused, but it was the only thing that helped at times such as these.

“Beej,” she murmured. “It’s okay. We don’t have to.”

Snapping his arms up to bury his face in his hands, Betelgeuse let out a frustrated growl. “FUCK! WHAT IS WRONG WITH ME?!” He yelled into his palms, startling his angel next to him. The ache was spreading within him. He knew he wanted her, needed her to quell it, but he didn’t know how. He had no clue what he wanted exactly, only that he wanted - and wanted bad. The agitated man felt her loving hands pull at his own and when he finally relented, he found her scrutinizing him. Lydia had always been intuitive, but he wasn’t saying a word, and naturally, she could not read his mind. She could tell he wanted to voice something but he still would not or could not find the words to tell her. She always found that asking quality questions would lead her to the right answer and so, she began her interrogation.

“What do you want?” She asked quietly.

“You,” he replied with no hesitation.

“How do you want me?” Maybe this was the problem. Perhaps she wasn’t doing something he wanted, though she could not fathom why he wouldn’t just tell her. It wasn’t like they hadn’t done all manner of insane things, in many wild places, and in plenty of crazy angles. His lack of response seemed to be the root of the problem. Betelgeuse scanned the ceiling in search of what he wanted from his lover. The answer was not written there.

“I dunno,” he breathed, the agitation growing.

This was surprising. Betelgeuse not knowing what he wanted? Especially when it came to sex? Lydia was floored. Just as she was about to joke about his predicament, he let out a vicious sounding snarl and pulled at his hair.

“FUCK! They’re in my fuckin’ head! I can’t stop seein’ them…” he trailed off, muttering and mumbling things about whips and chains.

Eyes widening with realization, Lydia edged closer to him and placed a hand to his chest. His heart was beating wildly. Not once had Betelgeuse uttered a single word about his time in the lower levels. Lydia had no idea what exactly had been done to him. Obviously, he had been tortured, and it had been traumatic enough to still give him night terrors. A memory flashed in her mind from when he had been restrained. It was like watching a rabid animal with only one goal in mind. Destroy. An idea came to her suddenly, and she felt stupid for not thinking of it before. Maybe what he needed was a sense of control. The kind of control that had been taken from him for seventeen years. Lydia was careful to get out of bed slowly as not to startle him. She went to her dresser, pulled out some scarves, and went back to bed. She kneeled next to him and tickled him with one until he opened his eyes.

“Wanna tie me up?” She leered as he widened his eyes briefly at the offer.

There was a moment where another wave of confusion settled on his features before he shook his head slowly. Lydia frowned at his denial but tilted her head questioningly when he looked at her again with an unreadable expression and gulped... hard.

He was apparently not himself. It should have been easy to say. Should have been simple to just open his mouth and tell her, ask it from her, but there was no way he could ask aloud. Not now. Not after how hard he worked at being the sexual demon she knew and expected him to be. It wasn’t like Lydia had never taken the reigns before. She was a natural dom when in the right mood, but it had been so very long since they’d played those games. What he was thinking was ludicrous, but his dick started to get hard at the thought, and it did not go unnoticed. Lydia raised a single brow at his now full erection, then glanced at his guilty face. **_Could it be…_ ** she pondered as she gently teased the soft material gently over his cock that twitched in response, **_that maybe he wants…_ **

He wanted her to take control. He wanted her to tie him up. He wanted her to undo the damage the monsters had done. The only person he trusted not to hurt him was sitting right next to him and eager to deliver him into the oblivion of utter pleasure. Yes, if anyone could take it all away, if anyone could rid the demons, it was her. Maybe, finally, the demons would be replaced by his dark angel. They’d never lay him on a bed of spikes. She could lay him on their soft bed. They’d never restrain him again with rusty chains. She could tie him to the posts with soft scarves. They’d never claw gaping holes into him. She could rake her smooth nails on his skin. They’d never flog or impale-- No. No, there was no way he could ask her. Ask her… for that. That was not something the Ghost With the Most would ask anyone for. That was especially not something the Ghost with the Most could ever ask of his woman. Or could he?

“Spread your arms and legs,” Lydia commanded, her voice deep and sultry.

There was only a moment of hesitation before Betelgeuse did as he was told with such suddenness that it made Lydia giggle. She stifled it quickly and got back into character as she got off the bed and began to tie his left arm to the bedpost.

“Tell me if it’s too tight,” she ordered. He nodded his head as she made the final knot. Instead of going to the other side, she gave another command. “Bend your knees.”

A gasp escaped him but he slid his legs up until his heels were mere inches away from his ass. Lydia pulled on his ankle, bringing his foot toward the edge and began tying it to the post as well. As she did the other side, she remembered something. “What’s your safeword?” She waited patiently for her sub to reply.

There was a considerable amount of panting before he could answer. “Beetle Breakfast,” he finally husked.

Lydia snorted in amusement as she sat on the bed and caressed her lover’s perspiring face. He managed a smug smile, but it was clear he was under extreme stress. He was pale and clammy, and his breath was shallow. “I made sure to tie you in a way that you can get out of them at any point. Wanna try?” He nodded and wriggled his right hand until it slipped through the loop. “Are you sure you want to do this,” she tested. He gave her another curt nod so, she tied up his free wrist again. Lydia walked to the foot of the bed and marveled at her man who was spread wide on their bed. It was incredibly delicious, seeing him that way, and her mouth salivated while warmth pooled in her center. He was still heaving and trying to control his trepidation, but he looked at her before him, and her gentle eyes calmed him some.

Far from relaxed but still aroused, Betelgeuse watched her open a few drawers of her dresser. First, she pulled out a belt and looked at him for signs of protest. He let out a shaky breath but said nothing. Then she pulled out a bundled pair of socks. After some more rummaging, she paused and smirked quite wickedly as she pulled out a velvety looking pouch. She turned to face her victim, slowly opened the bag, and pulled out a lime green vibrator.

“Fuck,” he rasped as his cock twitched again with anticipation.

She couldn’t help a snicker as she approached the bed with her pleasure devices. “Hmm. What shall we do first?” She taunted with a lilt in her voice. Lydia climbed onto the bed and stood, towering over him like a naked sex goddess. Tossing the sock and vibrator to the side, Lydia unraveled the belt. The end landed on his thigh with a small tap that made the helpless man flinch beneath her. His breathing became erratic again, his mind reeling with things he wanted to say but couldn’t for some reason.

“You're awfully quiet,” she noted as she brushed the tip of the belt up his leg toward his groin. “So, unlike you…” she mused as she continued skimming the leather strap over his tightened balls. Betelgeuse let out a groan at the light caress. “Oh, you like that?” She proceeded to swing the belt slowly, it’s end making gentle contact repeatedly with his delicate testicles, and he couldn’t help the whimper that escaped him nor the thrust from his hips because it felt... _oh-so-good_. The rhythmic tap, tap, tap, along with the mixture of fear and pleasure, did all kinds of things to his already foggy mind.

“Fuckin’ Christ, Lyds,” he gritted through his teeth. "Ease off the love spuds 'fore they decide to cut this night real short."

“There you are!” She smiled devilishly. “I was wondering when you would dare open that filthy mouth of yours.” Lydia was happy to see the glint in his eye replace the fear, but she knew his needs were far from met. She snapped the belt on his thigh, light enough not to hurt him but strong enough to hear a small crack. He flinched, then growled. “Did I give you permission to speak?”

Upper lip twitching as he manically stared at his dom, Betelgeuse fought the urge to continue speaking… and failed.

“What’re gonna do about it,” he challenged. He saw the she-demon's eyes flare with malice right before she whipped at his other leg. Lydia dropped on her knees, grabbed the bundled socks, and forcefully shoved it in his mouth. Effectively gagged, the fear peaked again briefly at the thought of not being able to safeword should he need to. Lydia was one step ahead as she placed another one of her free scarves in his left hand.

“Now that your disrespectful hole is gagged,” she bit out fiercely, “you’ll have to drop that scarf to tell me if things…” she raked her nails over his pale chest hard enough to leave pink streaks, “become too much for you to handle.”

His moan was muffled by the gag as he closed his eyes at her slow, deep, scratch.

“Nod if you understand,” she demanded as she lowered herself just enough to graze her pubis over his shaft.

His eyes snapped open, and he nodded with vigor. Yes, this was precisely what he needed. He knew that now for sure. His point of view was driving him insane with his legs before him, bent and spread wide, completely exposing… well… everything. Instincts were telling him to fight, to thrash, to break free and take her body right then and there, but his body did none of those things. His body wanted, no, needed sweet torture. Torture that would end with a different kind of screaming than the ones that had been ripped from him for almost two decades.

“Lift your ass,” she barked. He pressed down on his heels immediately lifting his butt off the bed. “If you drop them, you’ll be punished. Understand?”

“Mmmmmhhhuuuummmm,” he muffled through the socks as he nodded again, but a loud groan tore through him as Lydia suddenly dragged her tongue from his perineum to the tip of his penis. Not expecting that surge of pleasure, his hips dipped just so, which scared the holy hell out of him. Ass never reaching the bed, thankfully, Lydia pardoned his momentary weakness. She cupped one of his cheeks lovingly as she brought her mouth down to his crotch, sucking in one ball into her mouth. It wasn’t long before the trapped man’s calves started to burn. He cursed into his cotton muzzle when she started giving his other testicle the same attention. Finally, the evil woman knelt closer to him, brought her other hand beneath his ass, and helped support his shaking body while she expertly wrapped her warm mouth around his tip. She sucked hard and released him quickly with a _pop_.

He whimpered and moaned something unintelligible, his legs started to shake in earnest now without her hands to help lift him. His calves screamed while his cock throbbed under her torturous strokes. When his hips jerked, she finally granted him mercy. “You can get down now,” she said like he’d been a good boy. When he plopped down on the bed, Lydia massaged his calves and thighs, rubbing away the ache as she blew cool, slow breaths on his now moist member. Just as he started to steady his breathing, Lydia pulled out his gag and conquered his mouth, moistening the dryness that had been created from the linty socks. When she released him, he gasped for air while she slid a hand under his head, grabbed a fistful of hair and tugged his head back to expose his stubbled neck. A large vein pulsed there and tempted her to scrape her teeth on it. She did, and then she bit down hard, eliciting a choked grunt from her submissive.

Lydia was not fond of talking dirty, much preferring to be on the receiving end of it, but she braved her next words and tried not to laugh through them. “Now, I’m gonna sit on your face, and you’re going to lick me clean with that sleazy tongue of yours.”

“Oh-my-fuck-yes,” he breathed out and licked his lips with anticipation.

Gently, she lifted his head and placed another pillow beneath it so that his head was supported and angled the way she wanted it. In a fluid movement, Lydia straddled his face in reverse. He didn’t wait for her command and instantly dove into her folds. She gasped from the sudden and delicious contact, her vision blurring for a moment before she seized control again by lifting herself out of reach from his hungry mouth. “I think someone needs a lesson on patience,” she hissed. “Now, you’re just gonna have to stare at it while I have my way with your cock.”

Her foul mouth was going to be the second death of him. She never spoke to him like that before, and it made thrust his hips with impatience.

“If you fucking move,” she warned, “one inch,” she emphasized, “you’ll be punished.” She looked over her at him and glared. “And don’t you dare come without my permission.” With that, she positioned herself over his face, folded forward and took him in her mouth without so much as a breath of warning.

Taking in a sudden breath that nearly sent him choking on his own saliva, Betelgeuse stared at her moist, pink grooves only a tongues length away from his face. His nostrils flared as he caught the scent of her sex. He began gnawing desperately at his lower lip to steady his resolve to follow her orders. He almost couldn’t concentrate on what she was doing with her mouth. Almost. Feeling her wet warmth completely encompassing him, the desperate man clenched his cheeks and curled his toes to help stave off a sudden wave of pleasure. He almost forgot himself completely when she dipped just slightly, grazing his nose with her clit. He let out a puff of air he didn’t know he was holding, and her hips jerked as she moaned through her blowjob. The small vibrations, the smell, the view, he was gonna lose it. His orgasm was building at an alarming rate, it was sending him into a panic, and he had no idea what to do. Was he allowed to speak? Should he throw the scarf? Should he beg? What was the safeword? **_Ah, fuck it!_ **

“Babe-babe-babe! If ya don’t stop…!”

She released him suddenly and slapped his thigh hard, cutting his pleasure with the sting from her hand. Smirking, Lydia looked over her shoulder. “Fuck me with your mouth.” She didn’t even get the chance to lower herself on him, he attacked with such force that the femdom nearly collapsed. Not wanting him to gain too much pleasure from the act, he loved eating her out that much, she intermittently would dig her fingers into a sensitive chunk of his thigh when he got too enthusiastic. However, Lydia was quickly losing her composure as he began to moan into her drenched pussy. She could hear his tongue lapping away between grunts and breaths, the temptation to let him shatter her was overwhelming. **_Well, why the hell not?_ ** She could focus better that way, she reasoned. When his tongue purposefully went in a completely different direction and teased an utterly different hole, she almost fainted. Losing her balance, Lydia keened into his erection. He kept going, even though her hot breath taunted his dick, even though her hair tickled his balls _oh-so-very-nicely_ , he kept going even though she was done for.

It was shocking to Lydia, when he sucked her clit into his mouth and started to nibble, that another orgasm broke through, sending her screaming into his suddenly thrusting crotch.

“Fuck!” She yelled as she tore herself away from his infuriatingly fantastic mouth that sent her tumbling off the bed.

His triumphant cackle filled the air, and Lydia snarled with vehemence as she slapped the ground and shot to standing. Betelgeuse was still in a fit of laughter when the furious woman pulled out the vibrator and pointed it at him like a dagger. The laughing died off quickly as his wide eyes zeroed in on the next weapon of choice.

“You’re going to regret that,” she crooned through an evil grin.

“Let’s talk about this,” he uttered in a business-like manner.

“You’re done talking.” Lydia stalked around the bed and grabbed the socks again.

“Babes, sugarplum, honeybun,” he implored, “just tell me what’cha plan ta do-OW-MMmmmmuuhhaarrrmmm.” Betelgeuse was gagged once more, and he looked to the ceiling for some kind of help. There was none there.

“Now,” she grated, “we’re going to play a very different game, _honey_.” Those pet names never bode well coming from her, he knew. “In this game,” she continued, “you will get to scream and moan as much as you want, but you don’t get to come unless I say so. B?” She asked, to get his eyes on her once more. When he finally looked at her, she could see the lust in his eyes. “I want to hear you through that gag.”

Delighted with his dark hooded gaze, Lydia crawled between his legs, lifted the vibrator for him to see and turned it on. Just the sound of the buzzing sent him into a panting fit. First, she reached out and traced his jawline with the tip of the offending tool, then she dragged it, ever so slowly, over his chest, pressing it into his nipples. He grunted with satisfaction but started losing his composure as she vibrated her way over his belly and stopped short of his pubis. Eyes bugged out, he watched with a mixture of horror and excitement as she tapped his balls with it like she’d done with the belt. This was apparently even better than the belt because his eyes finally crossed and his head dropped back as he let out some muffled groans. “I can’t hear you,” Lydia taunted. Betelgeuse took in a deep breath through his nose and let out a long, loud moan. She stopped slapping it against his testicles and rubbed along his tip, he was getting wet again, and his breathing was shallow. Bringing it down and around his shaft did terrific things too and he wondered briefly why they’d never tried this before. Well, because he always thought vibrators were mostly for women who didn’t have a proper dick to get them off. Mind effectively changed on that matter, he forgot himself a moment and gyrated against the pleasure device.

“Someone likes his new toy,” Lydia noted aloud, but he couldn’t hear her, so lost he was in his lust. She let him continue his slow thrusting and was pleasantly surprised that he took her orders to heart because he was very noisy. Lydia wondered whether he even realized how loud he was being. She brought her attention to the vibrator again and noticed that her victim was squirming and edging away from it. Thinking he was close, she pulled back but was instantly met with angry blue eyes that quickly turned confused. It was the same look he gave her when he didn’t know how to voice what he wanted.

 **_What the fuck is happening to me?_ ** He thought with shame. Lydia had pulled back because she thought he was retreating away from her teasing but the reality struck him when she stopped. He wasn’t moving away, he was angling toward. After that horrific thought assaulted his egotistical male mind, their eyes met and locked on one another. Another moment of terror passed without either of them blinking as Lydia tilted her head questioningly. He hoped and prayed that she wouldn’t figure it out. Hoped and prayed that she would. Silently, he begged to who-knows-what-the-fuck that she wouldn’t think him less of a man. That she would do whatever he would do if the roles were reversed because, by god, if she needed something, he’d be damned if he wouldn’t do anything to please her.

Then… her beautiful mouth twitched into a knowing smirk, and it was over. She knew…

Lydia brought down the buzzing rod to his head as she wrapped her hand around his shaft. His ragged breath hitched when she started to pump his fluids onto the green obscenity. It was only his fear that kept his imminent ejaculation at bay. He had already been dangerously close twice now, and his tip was purple and swollen from being denied release. His throat was suddenly parched as she moved the glistening machine over and under his genitals until she reached her target. Holding his breath and hanging onto his restraints for dear life, he managed to look into her eyes once more.

The confusion and shame were apparent to Lydia, but he wasn’t dropping the scarf. Maybe he’d forgotten about it, she thought. “You can drop that scarf anytime,” she informed gently.

Betelgeuse shut his eyes hard and started to bang his head against the headboard with indecision. No, she could not let him decide, she knew that suddenly. His ego would never allow it. If she persisted and he wanted it to stop, he would let her know. Lydia braced herself and kept her eyes on the scarf tightly bundled in his hand as she slowly pressed forward against his entrance. The head banging stopped, and he arched his back. It was nowhere near inside, but the light pressure seemed enormous to his vivid imagination.

He was no longer in the room when she pushed further through the resistance, and the head broke through. The vibrations smoothed some of the sting away, but he was howling from the mixture of pleasure and pain. His wanton cries were dire, but his mind chose that moment to retaliate. No, it could not end this way. What would that mean for him, for his manhood, for his sex life, how would she see him now? That’s when Lydia decided to end his torture. Leaving the vibrator just within his walls, she lowered herself on him and sheathed him deep inside her. It was already over as she seated herself fast and hard and ripped the gag from his mouth. As he spasmed and splintered inside her, he yelled obscenities and things that made absolutely no fucking sense. He voiced his pleasure and love for her so strongly that Lydia was sent to her own breaking point quickly, and she cried out her violent orgasm along with him.

The man was putty, and all of his muscles felt like they were melting into the bed as Lydia untied him. Eyes still closed and mind nowhere near recovered, Betelgeuse hardly noticed his lover’s gentle massage as she rubbed at his sensitive wrists and ankles. He panicked for only a moment when he felt something cold and slippery ease his sore popped cherry. **_Well,_ ** he thought amused and with just slight embarrassment, **_that happened._ **

“You okay?” She whispered as she nuzzled his neck and curled up beside him.

Opening one eye, not sure he wanted to see Lydia’s face, the thoroughly satisfied man huffed. “Uh, I think so?” He waited for her to laugh but she spared him instead.

Lydia blushed as she thought about how to ask her next question. “B?” She called timidly, so different from her dominating tone from before. He braced himself for the worst. “Could you… try that on me next time?”

Betelgeuse couldn’t help but bark out a laugh of relief. “Fuck-yeah, I can!” He turned toward her adorable red face and peppered it with kisses. She looked at him with such adoration that it made his heart hurt. “I fuckin’ love you, babe.” He almost gasped when she flashed him her most loving smile. “I love you too.” The sun was starting to rise, but it hardly mattered. There was no way either of them would be getting out of bed anytime soon. Before he fell asleep, Betelgeuse tried to recall what had started the most recent sex adventure and found that he could not remember. So, he spooned his angel, buried his face in her hair and dozed off into a deep and dreamless sleep.

  



End file.
